Ivy Lane
by Booklover1314
Summary: What if another tribute from District 12 was throen into the hunger games? Ivy is ready. Rated T because of violence
1. chapter 1

**Hi guys!! This is a story about what if another tribute from district twelve was put into the arena! I really hope you guys like this!!**

My name is Ivy Lane. I have 4 sisters and 1 brother. Laina, Fern, Violet, Scarlet, and Joshua. Today is the reaping. One child was caught stealing from the capitol last year so for all the things that he stole we have to give up one more tribute. I'm wearing a black dress. This is Fern and Violet's first year, Scarlet's second, my third, Laina and Joshua's last year.

We walk to the square. My mother nor my father had to walk any of their children to a reaping. They died when I was seven. Since then I learned to hunt. I throw knives. I've run into Katniss and Gale into the woods. Gale is rude. Katniss isn't just because of her father. While he was alive he was kind to me. Her father died in the same mine explosion mine did. Tragic really.

Effie Trinket stands over the girls reaping bowl. She waves her hand around and calls the name. " Primrose Everdeen." Oh god. That's Katniss's little sister. It's her first year! Her name entered one time! I hear something else. " I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss just volunteered! I bring three fingers to my lips and hold them in the air. And she was such a good person.

Second name. The boys. I silently wish for Joshua's safety. " Peeta Mellark. Oh that's the bakers son. He likes squirrels. Well… interesting pair.

Third name. This could be a boy or a girl. " Ivy Lane" Me. She just called my name. I walk slowly to the stage. I hear Scarlet's cry. I see Violet fighting tears. Laina is crying. Josh is silent. Fern is looking at her feet.

I dread the train ride there. When on the train, Peeta and Katniss are talking about our mentor. Oh shoot. I forgot. Haymitch is a family friend but now he will be my mentor. Just perfect.

I go to my cabin after that, unwilling to listen to any more. Until Effie is knocking on my door calling me to dinner. I am so not in the mood. I yell "Screw you" through the door. And I hear her mutter something and walk off. I go to sleep right then.

I wake around 3 am. Go to an attendant and ask for a sleeping pill. I take it and sleep until 10am when Katniss tells me to wake up because we'll be in the Capitol in an hour. I get ready and leave my cabin. Haymitch is waiting outside my door. " Hi." I say. My voice is tight. I wish it wasn't. " How?" He asks. " Of all people you were picked. Well Ivy you've really screwed yourself over." I yawn, " it's not like I had a choice Haymitch. At least it wasn't any of the others you know Fern and Violet wouldn't have made it, Laina has a strong will but she hasn't learned any weapons. Joshua is to kind for the Capitol. I can't possibly win. Scarlet's the only one who stands a chance." I say. Haymitch nods. " Well Ivy, you are the one in the arena, not Scarlet. So do something productive for once, and stop acting like a stupid fourteen year old!" He yells. " Your forgetting something Haymitch," I say sarcastically, " I am fourteen."

When we arrive at the Capitol, Peeta is smiling and waving. Katniss and I glare at them. The are our enemies. They are the people we are really fighting against.

We go straight to our stylists. Mine are named Delancy, Margarete, and Athena. They are such idiots. They are complaining that all the kids they style die. That we should try harder. I had to keep from slapping each of them straight in the face. I almost want to die on day one just because of what they just said. And o say so. They are shocked. It's hilarious. They dress me in this tight jumpsuit with a cape. I'm guessing I'm going to be a burning coal. Not completely unoriginal.

We get onto the charrior and Cinna, Katniss's stylist, lights our capes with fake fire. It looks pretty cool.


	2. Swords

Hi guys!! The first chapter wasn't my best….. tbh it was actually pretty bad. Soooooo I hope this one is better. Enjoy!!!

The music starts. Loud. The first chariot starts to move. The audience starts to applaud. Gradually, our chariot starts to move.

Peeta grabs Katniss's hand. Katniss tries to grab mine. I refuse. Katniss blows kisses into the crowd. I glare at the Capitol. I hate them with every bone in my body. I close my eyes and hope the parade will be over soon.

When my eyes reopen, we are getting out of the chariot.

" Peeta and Katniss excellent job!" Effie congratulates them

" Ivy," She says.

" Save it Effie," I say. I storm off into the elevator and press number 12.

I trudge my way to my bedroom. I just want to sleep. Soon this nightmare will be over. And so will all my other nightmares. And all of my dreams.

The next morning I smirk at the fact Peeta and Katniss are dressed alike. I am wearing a black sweatshirt and black yoga pants. They are on the other hand, are not. I laugh.

" Shut up, Ivy." Katniss mutters.

That only makes me laugh harder.

At breakfast Haymitch is talking to Katniss and Peeta being together at all times. I'm glad I didn't get roped into that one. I was left thinking I could do whatever I want in training. But of course, that was to good to be true.

" Ivy!" Haymitch calls after me

" Yeah," I reply.

" Stay away from knives, okay,"

" Okay." I say.

Dang it!

Two hours and a biscuit later, we are in the elevator on our way to training. I put my hands to my side hoping nobody notices their trembling. I soon notice that we are the last tributes there. Great.

Someone pins the number 12 to my back. Peeta and Katniss are the only ones dressed alike. Ha.

When we join the circle of tributes some lady named Atala goes and starts a big long speech about the stations, the rules, and a bunch of other useless things.

When Atala finishes the careers show off and Peeta and Katniss go and tie some knots. When I look at the weapons around me, I see a girl, throwing knives. A career. She never misses. But lucky for me, neither do I.

My eyes wander to the swords. Just a big knife, I say to myself. I walk over to the station. Flint, the sword fighting trainer, shows me to the sharpest sword. I handle it with ease. I can easily attack the dummies. Even Flint looks impressed.

He leads me to the moving targets. To my surprise, they are actually fun. The boy from district 2 flares at me. Although I know it's dangerous, I smile at him. A target moves behind me. I hit it straight at the head. A moving target moves in front of the boy and he misses. My smile widens.

The game makers. I see them now. I walk slowly towards Peeta and Katniss.

" How long have the game makers been here?" I ask

" About half and hour." Peeta replies. " Why?"

" No reason." I say

Maybe they saw what happened with the sword. I sure hope so.

At lunch I sit with Peeta and Katniss. They fake laughter and jokes and people stare. I sit there, silent. There's no reason to pretend. Only one of us is coming out of here alive and we all know it.


	3. You did what?

"So," Haymitch said at dinner. " How'd it go?"

Katniss scowled. " I tied knots, started fires, and aced an edible plants test."

" I'm guessing you did the same, Mellark?" I say sarcastically.

" Yes, I did," He says cautiously.

" How about you, Ivy?" Haymitch raises an eyebrow.

" I trained with a sword, made a fool of a career, and practiced with a mace." I say casually.

Haymitch spits his drink back into his cup. Gross. " You what?"

" Practiced with a mace?" I say questioningly.

" No Ivy, with the career." He says.

" Oh, yeah. So we were at moving targets I kept hitting targets, so did he, and I stabbed it throw the head, and the career missed. It was hilarious!" I exclaim.

" Ivy, did the career notice?" Haymitch asks slowly.

" Yeah, He was glaring at me. Why?" I ask.

" What did you do after that?" Haymitch asks, his tone urgent.

" Hypothetically," I start. " If I would have sarcastically smiled at him, what would you do?"

" Oh god, Ivy, you made a career mad." He sighs.

" I said hypothetically!" I say.

" You didn't do it?" He asked surprised.

" I did." I admit. And my day had been going so well. I rise from the table, and head to my bedroom.

Well now a career is mad at me. Great. But on the bright side, he thinks my best weapon is a sword, and not throwing knives. Which is great actually. I know have two weapons I could use in the arena. That's pretty great if you ask me.

Today is scoring day with the gamemakers. I'm not nervous. I can work with two weapons maybe three if I tried hard. Throughout breakfast, Haymitch is blabbering about what we should do during our time with the gamemakers. I stopped listening after he said ' Hey guys'.

" Ivy!" Haymitch says sharply.

" Yes!" I say suddenly alert.

" Did you listen to a word I just said?"

" Actually I listened to two words you said." I say sarcastically.

" You'd wish you listened to what I just said when you die in the bloodbath!" He yells.

" I'm not going to die in the bloodbath!" I yell back.

" I wouldn't be so sure about that princess." Haymitch insults.

" Oh really? What do I get if I prove you wrong?"

" Stabbed through the heart on day three! At least you'll be with your parents!" He taunts.

" Say one more thing about my parents and I'll have Scarlet kill you." I growl.

Haymitch looks at me with scared eyes. Scarlet does what I say. She uses more weapons than any career, she would win the hunger games if I hadn't forbade her to take any tesserae or volunteer for anyone except siblings. Though she obviously can't volunteer for Josh, and I told her no for volunteering for me. If only I could talk to Scarlet.


	4. Sessions

I sit waiting for the private sessions to start. It's incredibly tedious, hearing name after name, district after district. I have to wait for everyone since I'm the twenty-fifth tribute. Which makes people hate me even more, just one more person to kill. Except they won't kill me. Never. I'll just have to hope that someone kills the careers for me, but if- excuse me when, I make it to the finale, I'll probably have to kill one of them. I'm betting that It'll be one of the two from Two. Just because of what Haymitch said, I want to stab someone through the heart on day three. I know that only Careers should have this kind of blood-thirstiness. But something just makes me feel so evil. And I'm not so sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. But I settle on it being a good thing, acknowledging that I'm going into the hunger games.

After what seems like an eternity, my name is finally called over the loudspeaker. I stalk into the into the training room, the gamemakers looking quite baffled. I walk over to the throwing knives station. I ought to get a decent score since I can use at least two weapons. I grab three knives. I walk over to the targets and get in my stance. I throw each knife, with predatory grace, and hit the targets, one in the head, the other in the heart, and the last in the abdomen. The gamemakers look absolutely shocked. I jog over to the swords section, and grab a short sword and start to hack away at the targets. I'm unbelievably good. I have fantastic accuracy. I throw the sword on the ground, having already used up half of my time, and run over to the mace section and strike down dummies and targets. I can feel the pure craziness, flames of insanity, dancing wild in my dark eyes. Afterwards noticing I still have three minutes left, and use two of them at the edible plants test and acing it. With my last minute, I start a fire. When my session has finished, a few gamemakers are grinning, and I know in heart I've done well.

In the elevator, I have a smirk the size of district Eleven on my face. When I finally reach my floor, the only person in the front room is Peeta. " You must've done well." He says. I grin at him. " Where is everyone?" I ask. Then I hear Haymitch banging on a door practically begging Katniss to come out of her room." What's wrong with her?" I ask bitterly. He shakes his head. "I have no idea." I stare at him trying to tell if he's lying or not. But in the middle of my death glare, Haymitch appears beside us, letting out and exhausted sigh. As I look up at him and he shakes his head. " Come to dinner," I look at Peeta and he shrugs and follows behind him. I follow shortly after him.

Shortly after I am served, Katniss arrives at the table. Haymitch, Cinna, Effie and Portia, start with small talk, avoiding the topic that's bound to come up eventually. Finally, Haymitch says, "Just how bad were you?" We all look at Katniss expectantly. Apparently, she'd shot an arrow at the gamemakers out of frustration. I couldn't stifle my laugh. It was hilarious. Everyone glared at me. " What? She shot the arrow! She couldn't control her anger! It's hilarious!" If looks could kill I'd be dead by now. " That's really funny Ivy. Considering all I've ever done for you. I could've shot an arrow at you for stealing my father's and my deer" she comments dryly. I feel the rage surging inside me.

I shoot up and scream at her. " That deer was mine. I shot it first. It's no my fault you're slow! And what on Earth do you mean all you' ve ever done for me! Your father did something for me! And he's dead!"

" You're lucky to have two live parents! My mother may as well be dead! She doesn't even care about me or my sister!" She screams at me.

I can feel the anger surging through me. " Katniss," Peeta starts.

" My parents have been dead! My mom died when I was four! My dad when I was five! I barely have anything you son of a-"

" Ivy!" Effie screams. I glare at her. Tears start streaming down my face. " My siblings were the only good thing that's ever happened to me and I'm about to lose them too!' I yell. Everyone stares at me. I stomp out of the dining room, and plop onto one the couches in the living room.

Everyone soon joins me to watch the scores. Haymitch sits down next to me, not saying a word. My family has known his for decades, since far before I was born. The scores are announced. Peeta ends up getting an eight, which, for a kid from an outlying district, is fantastic. I nod in his direction. He nods back. My head shoots up when I hear Katniss get an eleven. Everyone runs to congratulate her. They are all so distracted that they miss my ten. But Haymitch nods gruffly and I smile.

" Good job, Ivy," He says loudly. They look over to the screen and then back at me looking shocked.

" You got that from throwing a knife?' Portia asks.

" No." I say softly. " I also use a sword and a mace. I also started a fire in less than a minute, and aced the edible plants test."

They looked more shocked than before. I grin broadly and go to my room.


End file.
